Quand Harry rencontra l'incroyable Draco Malefoy
by Zanzbarpatch
Summary: UA. Harry, un orphelin perdu et blessé, arrive à fréquenter un lieu qu'il n'était jamais censé connaître, la Hilton High Shool. Que se passera-t'il lorsqu'il rencontrera le prince de ce lieu, encore plus inatteignable? Pardon pour ce court résumé. Fiction pas très longue. mxm, differences sociales, amour, happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Harry arriva devant son nouveau lycée. L'air triste et abattu, il fixa le bâtiment blanc pur et imposant que représentait la Hilton High School.

Un lieu dédié à la culture des meilleures élèves mais surtout à toutes les hautes sphères d'enfants riches. Les élèves méritants qui accédaient à cette école n'en représentaient environ que 2% de l'effectif. Au mieux, ils finiraient salariés à des plus hauts niveaux que d'autres étudiants lambdas, dans les entreprises des élèves les plus riches. Et encore.

Harry n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment il se retrouvait dans cet endroit, puisqu'il ne figurait absolument dans aucunes des cases habituelles. Il soupira une énième fois et se dirigea discrètement dans la cour du bâtiment.

Il avait maintes et maintes fois entendu parler de ce lieu. « Paradisiaque » et « Parfait pour mon Dudley chéri » comme le disait si bien sa tante. Son oncle aillant fait fortune avait malheureusement été en quelque sorte 'forcé de l'adopter', mais trouvait toutes les occasions bonnes pour lui faire mériter amplement d'être un fardeau qui pesait sur la famille. « Déjà que tu as tué tes parents, en pus tu ne fais pas tes corvées correctement », « bon à rien », « fainéant », « laid comme un vers », « si Lili te voyait elle retournerait dans sa tombe et pleurerait de ta vie humaine et de son misérable sacrifice ». Que de belles paroles. Voilà ce que sa famille s'était empressée de lui asséner et marteler à longueur de journée, avec en primes des violences sur l'enfant aux yeux verts éclatants.

Alors Harry avait de la chance d'être sorti de cet enfer, enfin, mais à la minute où il a vu l'établissement qui lui a fait la proposition amicale de venir étudier gratuitement, il savait qu'il replongerait dans un nouveau type d'abîme, sans personne cette fois ci pour le sauver. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans le hall. C'était une réaction enfantine qu'il faisait toujours avant d'affronter quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. En l'occurrence à l'époque, les punitions de son oncle.

Il expira d'un coup l'air et se retrouva buche bée quelques instants devant la prestance du bâtiment. Déjà de devant c'était impressionnant, mais alors de l'intérieur on aurait dit un véritable décor de conte de fée. Hormis les escaliers immenses et les couloirs aux lustres de cristal démesurément grand, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il fallait aller.

Au moment où il commença à paniquer de la direction à prendre, il vit un élève descendre les escaliers paisiblement. Un grand garçon roux, assez musclé fit son apparition. Ses yeux bleus le fixèrent un instant. Il paraissait étonné. Un nouveau à l'école, de plus une semaine après la rentrée ce devait être assez inhabituel.

Harry lui lança un regard perdu ce à quoi il lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux.

« Hum.. escuses-moi.. euh, tu sais où se trouve..

-le bureau du directeur ? J'y allais justement, suis-moi. »

Il passa devant lui sans l'attendre, Harry dut donc courir sur ses petites jambes pour le suivre. Il reprit une allure normale lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtés, le souffle rauque et les joues rouges. La poignée de sa valise était à moitié déchirée et lui cisaillait la paume de la main.

Le roux se mit soudain à lui parler, assez vite. Harry avait seulement des problèmes à tout entendre car il avait le sang qui battait vite contre ses tempes mais aussi beaucoup de mots utilisés par le lycéen étaient tout simplement incompréhensibles. Harry ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête doucement.

« Alors, quel est ton nom ?

Harry leva la tête et eut envie de rire. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il lui demandait, après l'avoir rempli de détails inutiles sur sa vie. Il réussit cependant à conserver un masque impassible car il doutait que se moquer de lui, même gentiment ne lui plairait pas et il ne voulait surtout pas se mettre quelqu'un à dos le premier jour.

« Harry, et toi ?

« Ron Weasley, un plaisir de vous servir.»

Le grand roux lui tendit la main. Harry considéra cette offre plusieurs secondes le regard perdu. Devait-il accepter ? Ce gars lui semblait être le profil typique d'une source d'ennuis. Il esquissa tout de même un sourire poli et lui serra timidement la main.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du principal et Ron entra d'abord. Bien que les lourdes portes de bois blanches aux dorures paraissent assez épaisses, il entendit plusieurs hurlements. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron ressortit avec un petit sourire qui se voulait sûrement courageux devant Harry. Cela ne l'impressionna nullement, il avait même une sorte de rejet car si le roux pouvait se permettre des écarts que l'argent de papa rembourserait plus tard, il n'en était clairement pas la même chose pour lui.

Harry prit encore une fois une grande inspiration après que le roux fut parti et toqua à la porte.

« Entrez »

La voix semblait plutôt froide. A l'évidence, le directeur semblait attendre une autre personne exclue. Il rentra doucement puis se figea. Devant lui, un homme jeune qui devait avoir dans les 25 ans au grand maximum lui faisait face. Il ne le regardait pas et semblait concentré, se passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns brillants. S'agissait-il d'une blague ? Ou d'un vulgaire test ?

L'homme qui était en train d'écrire leva sa tête soudainement. Il lui jeta un regard étrange. Le fait qu'il le fixa mit Harry mal à l'aise.

« Vous devez être le nouveau n'est-ce pas ? Asseyez-vous. »

Sa voix, à la fois douce et froide, montrait sa volonté ferme de son ordre clair. Harry s'empressa donc de lui obéir. Un coin de la bouche du directeur s'étira en un sourire sardonique. Harry devait ressembler à un pauvre chiot abandonné.

Le directeur ne parlait pas, il se contentait de le fixer, les mains maintenant sous son menton, mitrant qu'il lui accordait une attention totale.

« Hum… Je s-suis le nouveau… »

Harry se flagella intérieurement. Sa voix semblait fragile, comme une porcelaine sur le point de se briser. Il se maudit intérieurement et encore plus l'homme plus agé en face de lui qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir devat sa gêne et son malaise.

« Et euh. Je viens p-parce que… vous m'avez hum, invité ? »

Les yeux d'onyx du directeur brillèrent un instant d'amusement. Il sembla comprendre s détresse, et par pure charité bien sûr, il lui répondit :

« Je n'utiliserai pas le mot 'invité', puisque nous sommes dans une école et que je ne **vous** –il insista sur ce mot en le regardant, faisant tressaillir Harry- connais pas personnellement mais en effet, un de mes adjoints m'avait mentionné qu'un nouvel élève arriverait certainement . Quel est votre nom ?

-Harry Po-potter monsieur. Harry se sentait gêné, ses joues le brulaient. Maudite timidité.

-Très bien, **Harry.** Il insista encore sur sa personne en le fixant. Harry déglutit. Avez-vous toutes vos affaires ? demanda-t'il en fixant la maigre valise qui accompagnait Harry.

Harry se sentit encore mal et essaya de cacher sa pauvre valise déchirée à côté de son siège. Cela n'échappa pas au regard perçant de l'homme en face de lui.

-Je… pense. Faut-il un uniforme ?

L'inconnu le fixa un instant étonné.

« L'orphelinat ne vous a-t-il pas mis au courant ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 2 !**

 **Je voulais vous prévenir, Harry est un personnage assez sombre voire un peu sarcastique. Comme il a subi des années de mauvais traitements, il ne peut pas être exactement comme dans les livres.**

 **Pour ce qui est de sa rencontre avec Draco, elle est prévue bientôt!**

 **bonne lecture,**

 **xx**

HPDM

Harry tirait les rebords de son col, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais porté de veste de costume, et il avait l'impression qu'à tout moment il pourrait déchirer les coutures de son uniforme. Que le directeur lui avait « généreusement » prêté. Harry ne lui avait pas fait par de ses doutes sur son acceptation, mais il se doutait bien que le personnage calculateur n'avait sûrement pas pris sa décision à la légère avec ses acolytes. En effet, il était logé, nourri et étudiait gratuitement. L'angoisse monta en lui quelques instants lorsqu'il prit conscience du travail qui l'attendait s'il voulait se montrer à la hauteur de leurs espérances.

Les dernières années comme lui étaient logés la plupart dans des grands « dortoirs ». Enfin les lits étaient énormes pour Harry qui avait l'habitude d'une simple paillasse et protégés par des rideaux pour laisser de l'intimité le soir. Les étudiants se répartissaient dans quatre « maisons » appelées : les Serdaigles, les Poussouffles, les Serpentards et enfin les Griffondors. Chacune de ses maisons arborait des couleurs différentes autant dans leurs espaces de vies et les dortoirs ainsi que les uniformes. Harry a été placé dans la dernière, par défaut. Le roux faisait parti de la même maison que lui et donc son uniforme était crème aussi avec du rouge et de l'or pour rappeler sa maison ainsi qu'un blason cousu sur le cœur qui représentait un lion majestueux.

Après avoir vérifié son nouveau look inhabituel, Harry essaya de peigner ses cheveux. Mal lui en prit, car ses épis rebels ne cessait de partir dans tous les sens. Il grogna d'agacement et jeta sa brosse à cheveux sur son nouveau lit. Il passerait pour un fainéant qui venait juste de sortir du lit. Tant pis.

Il prit une grande inspiration, prit ses manuels de cours de l'après-midi et se dirigea vers la classe qui l'attendait. Il voulait prendre son sac à dos, mais en voyant dans quel piteux état il était, il préféra jouer la carte de la sécurité. Mal à l'aise, il reboutonna sa veste et essaya d'arranger sa cravate rouge et or en la cachant dedans. En effet, il ne savait pas faire de nœud de cravate comme il en avait vu sur son oncle Vernon lorsque celui-ci rentrait du travail épuisé.

Il laissa ses cahiers et ses livres dans un seul bras et leva sa petite main pour toquer à la porte de la classe de littérature. Heureusement pour lui, c'était le cours où il était le plus fort, il ne risquait donc pas de se ridiculiser –beaucoup- le premier jour, au côté des riches jeunes bien instruits.

Il toqua à la porte après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation. Une voix forte lui dit d'entrer. Il se retrouva face à une femme assez belle d'une quarantaine d'année.

«Bonjour…

La timidité d'Harry l'empêcha de plus parler. Sa gorge se serra pendant qu'une vingtaine d'élève le fixait, étonnés.

-Vous êtes ?

-Harry. Il n'était pas au courant des règles aristocratiques de bonne éducation si bien qu'il ne considéra pas sa réponse comme un affront. Mais après avoir vu le froncement de sourcil du professeur et les ricanements des élèves, il jugea sa réponse incomplète. Harry Potter madame. »

La professeure se retrouva muette devant l'élève quelques instants. Les ricanements plus tôt s'étaient stoppés. Harry se sentit vraiment mal et se demanda si quelque chose était incorrect dans sa présentation.

« Hum… très bien. Vous pouvez prendre place Harry. »

En se retournant vers les autres élèves, Harry constata qu'ils le regardaient tous étrangement. Ce qui le gêna était le regard des filles sur lui. S'il ne se savait pas aussi laid et repoussant à regarder, il aurait presque pu penser qu'il était un pot de miel et qu'elles étaient les abeilles.

Il s'asseya en silence sur une table du fond, à côté de la seule fille qui ne le regardait pas aussi bizarrement. A vrai dire, ses yeux bruns l'avait scruté tantôt comme s'il était une pièce d'une énigme incomplète. Harry ne l'avait pas vu, il pensait juste que la jeune fille était indifférente à sa laideur et elle semblait rayonner d'intelligence, ce qui lui plut fortement.

Durant le cours, personne ne parlait et tout le monde semblait s'intéresser au cours, ce qui étonna Harry fortement. Dans son ancien lycée, seul régnait le chaos et le désordre. La professeure paraissait aussi sévère. Elle nommée Mc Gonagall ne devait pas hésiter à remonter les élèves in attentionnés. Harry n'essaya pas de parler à sa voisine, même si l'envie l'en démangeait. Il espérait au fond de lui pouvoir se faire des amis, malgré le fait qu'il soit totalement inintéressant et stupide.

La cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent. Harry voulut parler à la jeune fille qui était assise à côté de lui, cependant il se fit assaillir par une horde de filles. Il prit peur et s'enfuit alors qu'elles l'étouffaient sous un flot de questions. Il ne comprenait pas leur soudain attrait pour sa personne, il n'était pas beau, il avait d'affreuses lunettes épaisses, des cheveux noirs en épi, un corps couverts de cicatrices dont une en forme d'éclair sur sa tête. Même s'il ne se rappelait pas comment il l'avait eu, c'était certainement la plus douloureuse à ce jour.

Avoir grandi avec le signe de la mort de ses parents, c'était un choc immense. Il ne pouvait pas se voir dans un miroir sans avoir envie de pleurer. TOUT était de sa faute : la mort de ses parents, la méchanceté de son oncle. Il pensait qu'il méritait chacune des horribles cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps et montraient les durs traitements qu'il avait reçu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ignorait la situation réelle et ne réfléchissait pas correctement. Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il faisait sûrement fausse route. C'est ainsi que dans les couloirs, il marchait vite, la tête courbée et le regard fixé sur ses pieds. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le fixait et analysait le moindre de ses mouvements. Cela le rendait malade de les imaginer se moquer de lui voire de le ridiculiser.

C'était une situation risible. Il sortait de l'enfer… pour en retrouver un nouveau.

Couvert de paillettes et de dorures, jamais le soleil scintillant qui se reflétait sur le dallage de marbre ne lui avait paru aussi froid et lointain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! voici le chapitre 3 de mon histoire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Il s'agit de la fameuse rencontre entre Harry et Draco !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **xx  
**

HPDM

Déjà une semaine était passée. Elle avait été longue et riche en rebondissement. Harry essayait de ne s'impliquer avec personne, il ne se rendait pas dans la salle commune, allait manger en dernier après les autres….

Il avait tout le temps peur d'un affront : redevenir la risée de tous n'était pas dans ses plans. Il profitait de tout le temps libre dont il disposait pour lire et apprendre. Il ne voulait plus être un élève juste passable et voulait ainsi montrer au directeur qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans son choix et avait fait un risque calculé.

Les premiers jours, beaucoup de personnes de sa maison l'avaient regardé étrangement, un étonnement palpable dans leurs yeux. Son seul souhait de se fondre dans la masse fut superbement ignoré par son créateur visiblement. Harry avait de la chance que ce soit juste les Gryffondors qui agissent comme ça. Il ne voulait pas que les autres élèves réagissent de la même façon. Il se sentait perpétuellement scruté et analysé. Cela le mettait très vite mal l'aise alors il passait son temps à s'enfuir.

Cependant il fut étonné qu'on le laisse faire ce qu'il voulait. Aucune questions sur ses origines n'avait été évoquées ni la raison de sa présence entre les murs de ce château. Il voulait vraiment se faire des amis, mais il avait peur de paraître désespéré et que la jeune fille du premier jour ne se moque de lui. Il passa donc les jours qui suivirent à l'observer discrètement, essayant de connaître ses centres d'intérêt pour éventuellement pouvoir l'aborder et discuter avec elle dessus. Seulement, c'était sans prendre en compte sa timidité maladive qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit sans avoir peur des conséquences négative et du rejet qui en découleraient.

Harry savait bien qu'il ne devait pas faire le monde avec des « si » mais il avait pris cette fâcheuse habitude de fonctionner comme ça pour éviter de se faire humilier ou battre enfant, alors réagir autrement semblait difficile.

Il était actuellement en cours, assis au fond dans l'obscurité, et n'écoutait pas beaucoup le cours-bien que passionnant- de Mr. Binns. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur la façon « d'échapper à son destin » -rien que ça- ! Plus sérieusement, sa mine sombre et ses yeux assombris d'inquiétude reflétaient à peine son état intérieur. La panique faisait rage en lui, roulant par vague, et menaçant de faire couler sa fragile tête. Il avait tellement peur de ce qui allait se passer après ! La sonnerie le tira de sa torpeur, et il sursauta.

C'est en traînant les pieds qu'il se rendit à son prochain cours. Du sport. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise dans les pratiques d'activités physique, ne voulant pas exposer un corps qu'il considérait laid et repoussant à la vue de tous. Sa maigreur inquiétante en étonnait plus d'un, mais les abus dont il avait été victime plus jeune parcourait son corps quelque peu rachitique et mal nourri.

Il découvrit avec horreur que sa classe allait faire natation. Et pour ce cours, ils étaient mélangés avec les Serpentards. Oh, joie ! Il n'en avait personnellement jamais croisé, apprenant d'un murmure au fond d'un détour de couloir que les deux maisons étaient « ennemies ». Les rumeurs allaient bon train, certains disant que les familles des élites de Serpentards , excessivement riches, touchaient à tout et en particuliers à l'argent sale, tandis que d'autres affirmaient que des meurtres sombres de vendetta impliquant les deux maisons s'étaient déroulées, ou….

Il secoua la tête pour s'éloigner de toutes pensées effrayante, et se dirigea lentement vers le complexe sportif intégré au château. Tout était si beau, moderne et rutilant et pourtant parfaitement bien intégré à l'esprit chevaleresque et grandiose de la Hilton High School. Ici, tout l'étonnait et le ravissait.

Harry regarda par l'immense baie vitrée les reflets bleutés de l'eau de la piscine olympique sur le sol entièrement en marbre. Il voyait les Gryffondors garçons de son année se diriger vers les immenses vestiaires, en riant. Son angoisse montait peu à peu, il avait peur de se changer, et encore plus d'affronter le regard des autres. Il prit une grande inspiration et se décida à y aller. Il utilisa une des nombreuses cabines personnelles mises à disposition. Après qu'il eut fini de se changer, il remit un tee-shirt. Le cœur battant, il attendit que tous les élèves sortent avant de rejoindre la masse discrètement par derrière. Un grand brun musclé devant lui sembla remarquer sa présence, et se retourna pour le détailler. Harry avait la tête baissé de gêne, il avait l'impression d'être scanné à rayons x.

Le groupe se stoppa dans une parfaite file indienne près de la piscine. Un professeur arriva, il s'agissait d'une petite femme brune qui parlait vite. Harry n'entendit que la fin de son discours :

« …Et ainsi aillant vu vos résultats PITOYABLES face aux Serpentards l'année dernière (elle fixa d'un regard lourd les Gryffondors), cette année je vais laisser les Serpentards décider des sports étudiés, du planning d'entraînement et ce sera vous de ranger les matériels utilisés. Bonne année ! »

Tout les gars devant lui soufflèrent avec mépris et mécontentement. Personnellement, Harry n'y voyait aucuns inconvénients, pensant à des mecs aussi peu intéressés aux pratiques sportives que dans son ancien lycée. Il espérait juste que l'apparente haine qu'éprouvaient les garçons à côté de lui à l'encontre de ces fameux Serpentards ne les mènerait pas à un gigantesque bain de sang.

Il prit place à l'extrémité du banc face à l'eau, à côté du même brun charismatique. Il ne l'avait pas sentit méchant avec lui, ni dangereux donc il jugea la place à côté de lui parfaite pour être assez éloigné de tous. Cette position l'arrangeait car il se sentait caché, presque « protégé ».

Au moment où il commença à se demander ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire, il entendit un grand « plouf ». Il releva la tête et ses lunettes tombèrent. Sa vision devint plus difficile. Lorsqu'il réussit à les trouver après avoir posé ses mains partout, il les enfila et c'est là que sa mâchoire se décrocha littéralement. Un dieu lui faisait face. Il semblait jauger un à un les élèves assis devant lui.

Un garçon, blond, les cheveux plaqués en arrière avec l'eau, des mèches tombant sur ses tempes et ruisselant d'eau, des traits aristocrates et semblant ciselés à partir d'une statue. Les anges en pleureraient de jalousie. Et ses yeux… Qui se plongèrent quelque secondes après dans ceux d'Harry. Deux mercures en fusion, hypnotiques, renversants.

Le contact fut bref, quelques instants qui semblèrent une éternité pou Harry. Alors que le regard du garçon à côté de lui avait semblé gênant et perçant, celui de la statue grecque face à lui était foudroyant. Harry s'était sentit aussi spécial que mis à nu sous son regard.

Le dieu inconnu, alors prestement appuyé contre le plongeoir du milieu, se releva rapidement et avec grâce, montrant un corps à tomber par terre. Si Harry devait le décrire, il utiliserait certainement le mot « Apollon ». Il ne fit même pas attention à ses autres coéquipiers qui sortaient un peu après lui des plongeoirs autour. Sa prestance les éclipsait totalement. Le blond semblait briller et Harry ne pouvait pas s'en décrocher.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Harry remarqua soudain que le blond parlait. C'était comme si une sorte de charme bouleversant s'échappait de tous les pores de sa peau, empêchant le pauvre garçon brun de se concentrer sur son discours correctement.

C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il remarqua tout les garçons se lever qu'il prit conscience de ce qui allait se passer. Il allait nager ! Heureusement pour lui il se débrouillait, mais ce ne serait rien à côté de tous ces gens athlétiques et très doués.

Il prit conscience que les élèves à côté de lui se levèrent. Il se redressa lui aussi et remarqua qu'il était encore caché dans l'ombre du garçon devant lui, son cadre musclé le cachant. Il soupira de soulagement et espéra brièvement qu'il en serait ainsi pour le reste du cours. Malheureusement, avec le peu de chance qu'il avait, il remarqua que le blond et deux de ses coéquipiers étaient en train de constituer des équipes avec chacun sept élèves, les « meilleurs ». Bien sûr pour l'instant il n'y avait presque que des serpentards qui étaient choisis dont tous ceux qui avaient fait la course avec le blond tout à l'heure.

Le garçon brun devant lui pestait. Il paraissait vraiment énervé de ne pas avoir été choisi. Il vit le roux qu'il avait croisé le jour de son arrivée être sélectionné par un grand métis assez beau. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là se fixèrent quelques minutes en chiens de faïence. Aïe. La franche camaraderie semblait absente entre eux. Le serpentard avait sûrement du faire exprès de le choisir pour peut-être abuser de son pouvoir sur lui et l'humilier encore plus que les griffondors obligés de rester à regarder le cours dans les gradins. Bien que cette situation convenait parfaitement à Harry.

Il aurait ainsi le loisir d'observer-voire contempler- le dieu grec, sans avoir peur de se faire prendre et ne montrerait pas son niveau pitoyable de natation devant tout le monde. Il espérait de tout son cœur que le grand gars devant lui calmerait ses mouvement d'énervement frénétiques et resterait en place jusqu'à ce que les autres se mettent à nager, comme ça personne ne le remarquerait. Regarder une fois le blond l'avait déjà assez chamboulé, il n'avait pas besoin de plus de désordre dans sa vie si fragile maintenant.

Le destin sembla n'en faire encore une fois qu'à sa tête puisqu'Harry fut envoyé directement dans la gueule du loup. Un silence régnait effectivement depuis quelques minutes déjà, où le blond à la beauté surhumaine regardait les visages de sa maison et de ses ennemis. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Lorsque le brun devant Harry sembla s'exciter encore une fois et qu'il se décala, Harry fut de nouveau sans protection et se senti vulnérable. Il était visible, comme une cible parfaite pour un chasseur. C'est ainsi que le regard d'acier se posa sur lui. Misère !

Harry sentit quelqu'un le fixer, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent entre effroi et incompréhension. Le blond fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de s'approcher. Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il allait jouer, côtoyer tous les élèves aux capacités de titan, et s'humilier déplorablement, face à celui pour qui il sentait déjà une admiration débordante, qui lui faisait un effet incroyable. Et tout ça, dans l'équipe du blond. Il l'avait c _hoisit_.

OH MON DIEU.

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !**


End file.
